Part of My Book
by Koreanskyz
Summary: Riku is an avid reader and writer, but those who care about him think he's a little too into his hobbies. That is, until he met the cute librarian that works at the college library he attends. SoRiku. Possible AkuRoku. Rated T for cursing and sexual mentions but no actual smut. In-Progress.


**A/N: Hi guys. So I've been reading a lot lately and I saw some prompts on Tumblr and I just got my writing kick back into gear. So here's my first chapter of Part of My Book! I honestly didn't know what other fandom I should write it for just because I know this fandom is still alive and well and waiting for that KH3 (WE HAVE A YEAR THOUGH GUYS THAT'S SOMETHING!)**

 **So anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think! I will continue this story if people like it but if not I can just leave it as a one shot lol.**

 **Sora, Riku, and Axel belong to Disney/Square Enix.**

* * *

Riku loves to read. That was a given. If he didn't have a nose in front of a book, everyone that knew him either got worried or thought the world was going to end. His grades never faltered (how could they? His reading and writing comprehension are off the charts and textbooks make it so he could pass every other class) so his parents never really complained about him reading 24/7. The only real concern they had was that he wasn't social. If he was going to be honest with himself though, Riku didn't mind it. It wasn't like he didn't have friends, it's just that the silver-haired boy preferred fantasy worlds over the real one. Books were the love of his life, and he knew they would always be there when he needed them.

After flying through high school like no big deal, Riku decided it was time to move on to college, and he accepted his spot at University of Twilight Town, with English as his major, hoping he could continue to read as much as he wanted. Well, that and writing. But writing was a completely different story. It's already been two months since he's started his freshman year, and Riku decided to spend his two hour break before his next class in his dorm room, reading a novel about a hopeless romantic is trying their best to get their two best friends together, but doesn't realize that they don't want a relationship. While he enjoys all genres, romantic comedies seemed to be Riku's go-to recently.

"Come on fox, you gotta meet people at someone point."

Riku broke away from his book and made eye contact with his roommate, Axel. Axel was kind of a wild one, physically and mentally. His bright red hair and triangle tattoos under his eyes kind of intimidated Riku when they first met, but as the two months went by, he realized he was just really loud. He and Axel were almost the same height, but if it were any other person, he'd be considered a giant. He's very skinny, but still considerably fit. Riku assumed he was gay or maybe bi, just by the way he always talked about his "best friend" Roxas, but he never bothered asking because it wasn't important. The red-haired roommate just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes when Riku's fell back onto the book. Riku didn't feel like responding to the weird nickname Axel had given him (no matter how many times he asked, Axel stuck with it.)

"Seriously man, how did you even make friends like this in high school?"

"Simple," Riku replied, not looking up again from his written world, "People would ask what book I read and we went from there."

"Well, look, Roxas and a few of my other friends are coming here in a few. I was hoping I could chill with them here for a while."

This made Riku look up. "Are you kicking me out of my own room?"

"It's just for a few hours, dude. We aren't going to fuck up your area or anything. We're just tired of going to bars or just any crowded area."

"And where did you expect me to go?"

"Have you seen our library here? It's open til midnight on weekends."

Actually, Riku hadn't. He spent so much time reading in his room that he never made room to explore the campus.

"Well, no. I guess I could go check it out for a bit."

Axel nodded, proud that he could convince his bookworm roomie to leave. "Don't come back until 5-ish. We'll probably head out for dinner by then."

"That's nearly 6 hours from now."

Axel scoffed and walked towards the mirror he had hung himself, fixing the microscopic baby hairs that stood out of his spiked hair, "Like you won't kill time reading."

Riku didn't respond. He wasn't wrong, and Riku hated that. The silver-haired boy got up and put his shoes on, "I'll see you later then."

"Don't get too lost on your way there. I heard it's a bit difficult to find."

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I'll be fine."

"If you say so, buddy."

Riku didn't realize how hard it was to actually find the place. He had looked at all of the campus maps and directories and still couldn't find it. Giving a quick huff, Riku decided to finally ask a person rather than find it himself.

Once he found it, Riku couldn't believe his eyes. The entrance was elegant, almost like a palace. There were four entrances to choose from with a revolving door in the middle, pillars standing in between each gap of the doors. The steps seemed like they could go for miles, and it was inviting. Riku had never seen such a magnificent library. And the best part, Axel was right. Open until midnight.

The excited college student rushed up the stairs and took in the immediate ambiance of the place. It wasn't completely quiet, which was normal in a university library, but it wasn't as loud as the dorm halls either. The open castle of books goes on for three floors, all with an excessive amount of tables, loungers, computers, and study rooms. There were shelves upon shelves of books, all of them completely stocked, and enough to give Riku something to do for the rest of his college career. He had to admit, this place was Riku's paradise. It was almost enough to make him cry. Almost.

Eager to explore this new world, Riku decided to head to the third floor and work his way down. He grabbed a few books from each shelf (literally each one) and began to read. As soon as he finished one stack, he would move to the next and so on and so forth. Time slipped his grasp, and Riku had realized that majority of the people he saw when he entered were gone. Riku looked at his phone.

11:50.

To Riku, it felt like 30 minutes. He glanced at the page number of his current book, grabbed a few more that he really wanted to read tonight, and headed towards the librarian to check the books out. As he made his way down, all Riku could think about was what books he would read tomorrow and how much inspiration they would bring to his writing hobby. Just as he got to the last step of the stairs, the book lover tripped and landed face-first in his pile of literature.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?"

"Yeah," Riku groaned, "I'm fin-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Riku's froze as he came face to face with a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were as deep as the ocean itself, and the eyelashes attached go on for miles. He further examined the face that belonged to the pair and was even more amazed. Sun-kissed skin with a blush only an angel could have. Then the smile. A smile so radiant that the sun couldn't even compete with it. It was a smile that could warm up anyone's day in the middle of a December snow storm, and all Riku wanted to do was kiss it.

"Um, are you okay?" The boy asked once more.

Shaking his head to break the trance, Riku began to pile up the books once more, "Yeah, sorry I'm fine. I don't know what came over me."

The boy giggled that almost sounded like a bell and the silver-haired teen couldn't help but melt at the sound of it. The brunette began to help Riku pick up the books.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're okay. My name's Sora."

"Riku." The flustered teen said as he kept his head down. He could feel the amount of blush that was forming on his face and he didn't want to look as flustered as he sounded. They continued to pick up books in silence (Riku planned on checking out a lot..) and Sora was the one to pick up the last one. They both made their way to the checkout desk and place both of their respective stacks of books on the table.

"So Riku, what class is torturing you to get all these books?"

"Um, none of them actually. I read them for fun."

"Wow, really? I've never met such an avid reader. I guess your grades are phenomenal considering how much you must read. Sure am jealous."

"It's nothing, really. I just have a lot of spare time in between classes."

"How do you keep in touch with friends?"

"I, uh…"

Riku knew this type of conversation. People always wondered how Riku managed to keep up with friends and social media and anything related to people. The truth was that people always contacted him first. But that was back they were in close range with him. Now all he has is his roommate. It wasn't a problem for him, but when it came to explaining the situation to Sora, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about it. Instead of continuing, Riku just coughed and looked around.

"So, where's the librarian? I was hoping I could get all of these checked out before this place closes."

"Oh." The brunette walked around and sat in the chair, getting ready to scan the infinite books Riku had piled for him, "You're looking at him."

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
